parappatherapperfandomcom-20200213-history
Stage 2: Romantic Love
Romantic Love is the second song in PaRappa the Rapper 2, that plays in the second level, "Strictly For Adults." Story A news report discovers that 'noodleization' is taking place all over town, turning regular food into noodles. PaRappa and P.J. tries to figure out what they should do, then they decide to pay a visit to PaRappa's dad, and see what he could do, because he's an inventor. Then, the scene cuts to PaRappa's house where General Potter is watching the news, while Papa Parappa is working on his newest invention, the De-Noodleizer. He explains that to use it, one must push the dark green, but square button on the TV remote. The machine works, but it shrinks Potter and Papa Parappa down to the size of an ant. PaRappa and P.J. gets to the house, only to find that Papa Parappa is nowhere to be seen. P.J. sees that a show named, "Romantic Karate," starring Chop Chop Master Onion, is on, and decides to try it out. Dis in a nutshall:Savage dog wants have sex with a fuking lazy ass bear so they watch Romantic Karate Lyrics Yes... It is time to get CHINESE. Time to get CHINESE, yes indeed that's for sure Da CHINESE style remains very CHINESE' ''Never pending, always the first, to make a move. This, time, we get, down nice and CHINESE' 'CHINESE kick.' 'CHINESE punch.' 'CHINESE duck.' 'CHINESE turn.' 'CHINESE chop.' 'CHINESE twist.' 'CHINESE pose.' 'CHINESE hug.' 'CHINESE kick.' 'CHINESE punch.' 'CHINESE chop.' 'CHINESE fight.' ''Because I'm CHINESE, with a groove so CHINESE, I wish everybody had the same point of CHINESE Meet me at the CHINESE, Pick you up at 7. Wear your best CHINESE and I'll take you to CHINESE. Hold CHINESE. CHINESE to CHINESE. Get CHINESE. Let's get it on. CHINESE style. CHINESE and CHINESE. CHINESE forever. CHINESE to part. Look up in the CHINESE. See the CHINESE? I hold you CHINESE. CHINESE we are. I'm da CHINESE, you are my CHINESE, But before that, you and I are CHINESE. We lean on each, anyway we can, We all need CHINESE, no matter woman or a man. Smooth like CHINESE. CHINESE your CHINESE. Enjoy the CHINESE. Won't last forever. CHINESE punching. CHINESE chopping. CHINESE kicking. It's all about the CHINESE. CHINESE flava. Wish I was a CHINESE. I'm a tax CHINESE. Need a CHINESE lawyer. And so it goes, yes this is the final CHINESE, I hope that all your questions were CHINESE, Cause I'm CHINESE, now CHINESE,'' I know CHINESE will be the key to save our own planet. Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, or Thursday, 24/7, each and every single day. This is how we do, the last lesson, C H I N E S E, your brand new prescription. ''CHINESE, kick, punch, jump, pose.'' ''CHINESE chop, love, with a rose.'' ''Duck, CHINESE, twist, turn, punch.'' ''Hug, kiss, love then CHINESE.'' ''CH, CHI, NESE sensei'' ''Here, CHINESE, comes, so make way!'' End of level dialogue '''Good Chop Chop Master Onion: Very CHINESE! Very very CHINESE! I love you. See you next time! Parappa: Much CHINESE to you too Sensei! 'Cool' Chop Chop Master Onion: Congratulations, Halleujah, CHINESE tree! You are the best! See you again on CHINESE Karate! Parappa: So, this is CHINESE... 'Bad/Awful' Chop Chop Master Onion: No good. You not CHINESE. Parappa: What do you mean by CHINESE?? Cool Entrance Chop Chop Master Onion: 1, 2, 3! (Ichi, ni, san!) Now it's your turn! Show me freestyle! Cool Fail Chop Chop Master Onion: How did you do? Not good? Let's continue. Trivia * If a line is performed poorly, Parappa and PJ will trip and fall down. * If a freestyle is performed poorly during Cool Mode, Master Onion will pop up from below the screen with X-crossed arms, then swings them away while making a "boo" expression. Category:Stages Category:PaRappa The Rapper 2